The Ghost of a Man
by Dropout bear9
Summary: Andrew Ryan becomes a ghost after he met his end at hands of his son,Jack. What are his thoughts and feelings as he follows him on throughout Rapture. Jasmine/Andrew/Jack P.O.V's. Read and review
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Bioshock belongs to 2K Games.**

**Summary: **Andrew Ryan became a ghost after he met his end at hands of his illegitimate son,Jack. What are his thoughts as he follows him throughout Rapture. This take place when Jack kills his father. Jolene/Andrew

Chapter 1

Andrew Ryan 's POV

As I fall to the floor, my son Jack look upon my now dead body with a look of guilt,regret,sadness and sorrow. He truly understands everything that I told him. He placed his hand to my eyes and closed them. "_Father ,I'm sorry" _He said_. _The radio comes to life. "_Hurry now, grab Ryan's genetic key,now __Would You Kindly__ put it in that goddamn machine!_".Atlas spoke. As ordered, he takes my genetic key to the machine to shut down the self-destruct.

As he walks to the console, he notice a glass tube behind the wall – A Vita-Chamber.

Turned off.

Finally, he made it to the machine and shut down the self-destruct. But instead not

only did it turn off the self-destruct, it's re-programming the city. Suddenly, the radio comes to life again.

"_Nice work, boyo. It's time to end this little masquerade. There__ ain't no Atlas kid, never was. In my line of work it takes the full variety of aliases. Hell once I was even a Chinaman for six months. But you been a sport, so I guess I owe you a little honesty. The name's Frank Fontaine."_

Jack's eyes open wide and shocked. But me ,I was shocked and angry. How did Fontaine lived while I saw him died?

"_I gotta say, I had a lot of business partners in my life,but you? Of course the fact that you were genetically conditioned to bark like a cocker spaniel when I said 'would you kindly,' might've had something to do with it. But still,as soon as that machine finishes processing the genetic key you just fished off Ryan I'm gonna run Rapture, tits to toes."_

He tried to pull the key but it was no use. As we looks at the screen,RYAN INDUSTRIES changed to FONTAINE FUTURISTICS.

"_You been a pal, but you know what they say, never mix business with friendship. Thanks for everything kid. Don't forget to say hi to Ryan for me." _Fontaine said as the radio cut off.

I had been right all along. My son,Jack was no man. He was a slave. And now he was nothing short of expendable.

"_Fontaine , you will pay for have done to my city and to my son" _Ryan said with an untapped anger.

Suddenly, Alarms blared as my security systems has targeted Jack. Before a security bot opens fire on him, it was shot down by a blue fireball. The man was accompanied by a cured little sister.

"COME ON! We need to go now!" The man said as he shoots down another one with his smg. He doesn't need to told twice as the gates open. They ran out following the little sister to the vents. Jack goes in the vent as the masked man provide cover. The vent gave away and collapsed.

The last thing Jack saw was a woman with shoulder-length golden-blond curled hair,eyes of rich sapphire, and face of an angel & goddess. She wore a nightgown that looks angelic. It was Jolene. Mary-Catherine "Jasmine" Jolene. _"Mother!?"_ Jack said confused but tired. His view fade to black as he drifts out of conscious.

Read And Review


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: Bioshock belongs to 2K Games.**

**To Readers:**Sorry for the long update,I was affected with CWBDS (Complex Writer's Block Disease Syndrome).It affects newbies when they start stories for the first time).

Chapter 2

Jasmine's Jolene's POV

(This chapter takes place after the previous chapter hours after Fontaine over Rapture.)

I watched as Jack slept soundly after Tenenbaum undid that condition that made him a slave. But during this,I learned who he is. He is my child. The egg I... sold to Tenenbaum. Then I felt a presence behind me. I turned around and I saw him. Andrew Ryan. I pleaded forgiveness for what I did that day and what they did to him.

"Jasmine...It doesn't matter anymore."

"What"

"what you did was so horrible I could stop thinking of what they are doing to him-our son. To be denied of childhood and free will is to be truly a slave. This was the ultimate slap in the face to me. I don't know whether our son will forgive us for he suffered here and then,but he's now going have to live with it for his life."

"But it doesn't matter"

"I've told him everything he needed to know."

We spend the next hour telling our lives to each over before we met to the painful memories we both had.

"I never knew what he did" He said knowing how her mother raped and possibly killed.

Then he hug me,assuring that man is gone and come back hurt me.

Jack woken up,now sad and depressed over what happened in Ryan's Office.

Jack's POV

I'm back on the farm. Filled with the sense of pure nostalgia. If I close my eyes I can even picture that dilapidated barn I'd promised dad that I would fix when I got home. All it really needs is another coat of paint, I'd told him. It'd be our project to work on together. Maybe we'd paint it blue instead of red, mom's favorite color. She'd be pleased. It was little things like that, that would make her happy.

But the moment my eyes crack open I realize how shattered those dreams are. They are only that... which is all the more horrifying to me since for so long I have always thought them reality. There is no mother. No father. No barn.

My eyes roll in my head as an unsettling wave of nausea hits me and my sight reels as I turn over in the moldy sheets. Everything here feels damp. Everything here smells like rot and mold. The worst part is knowing this nightmare I'm apart of is more real that my whole life has been so far. All I can think to do is let out a small moan of pain when I realize how sore I feel. My fingers raise toward my face and flinch at the bandage, it brings back fleeting memories of escaping Andrew Ryan's office, the way I'd been grazed by a turret's bullet. My head thrums and my body screams. I must be alive.

But what aches the most is a place in my heart. Too filled with emotions that at any moment I feel like it might explode.

I wish it would.  
Perhaps there is a plasmid that would keep me from feeling anything at all. If there is such a thing, I'm sure it would be called 'Endure'.

I was so depressed that a little sister came over to where I resting.

{Little Sister}

What's wrong,mister.

I didn't want to tell her what i've been thru to this point but her innocence,pleading look won over as I told her everything.

When I finished, she asked me to play with her sisters to cheer me up, I couldn't say no but accepted her .

[Jasmine's Jolene's POV]

We watched as Jack played with Tenenbuam's Little Sisters,He bounce ball along floor, build up bricks into tower and even try to encourage joining in by holding out dolls to them.

This is the childhood that she took from him.

And those Little sisters like him, we can tell -though they are shy and hide their faces from his efforts. They have not seen any friendly man before who didn't want ADAM. Big Daddy don't count. Hard to believe he only four years old when you look at his physiology. But ADAM makes the impossible, possible. If I had not sold him for the money,he would have been a toddler,cradled in our arms.

This -this, she -we know all too well.

End chapter

AN:to get full understanding of Jolene's Past,this link is here art/All-Alone-139646784

AN2 :to know what happen in Ryan's Office. The link is for this art/A-Father-And-Son-Moment-268858642


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Andrew Ryan's POV

It is decided. Was there other choice? No. But in the end, this does not matter. She would do the same regardless of what consequence they're in.

She will help Jack; this adult-child she is responsible for creating. In a way, she is as much his Mother, as Fontaine was his father. In a way, we're also ashamed for this. So much sin we have committed…it covers our soul with darkness. Will such acts ever be fully erased? This weight lifted from my shoulder? Perhaps. But perhaps...it should not be.

(shuddering breath)

Enough of such thoughts. Back to business. There is much to be done.

First, they now must remove the remove the reminder of his mind conditioning. Suchong may have something for this in his apartment at Mercury Suites.

Once this is done, they will find way to kill Fontaine and save the Little sisters –and themselves.

'All' this I say...yes, I know things will not be as easy, but I believe -I know- Jack will help them. After all, he has nothing left to lose.

And she... will have much to atone for.

Jack's POV

A Little Sister pulls my pants as a sign to follow her to the exit. I does so. We go up some stairs. I pass some Little Sisters.

[Little Sister # 1]

Who's he?

[Little Sister #2]

The Man that will save us all.

[Little Sister #3]  
Mamma Tenenbaum says he'll help us.

[Little Sister #4]  
I like him.

I smiled at the girls, having always liked the Little Sisters which was why he never harvested them. I always saved them, turns out it paid off in the long run. The door opened and I slowly stepped out of Tenenbaum's safehouse and look around for any movement. Victor and Patrick followed right behind me,guns ready for anything.

Victor immediately finds and use a crank for the gate. As soon as turn it,Fontaine come to the radio.

{Frank Fontaine}

_And now you three got hooked with Tennenbaum ,Huh,guys. She's a regular mother goose. Alright ,Fun's fun but now go get stepped on by a big daddy,would you kindly._

I smiles smartly.

[Frank Fontaine ]  
_Huh? I said, would you kindly, go get stepped on, by a Big Daddy!_

_[Frank Fontaine]  
Ah ,so it looks like mother goose has been playing around in your egg salad. If you won't dance to that tune. I got others! Code Yellow._

Suddenly, I felt pain in my chest that I falls on knees

_[Frank Fontaine]_

_I just told your brain, to tell your heart, to stop beating! But, not all at once. The heart's a stubborn muscle. But it won't be that stubborn._

the radio went static and Fontaine's voice left. I smiled weakly, never wanting to hear his voice again as long as he lived._If _I lived through this. Suddenly, Tenenbaum's voice was speaking over his radio.

[Tenenbaum]

"Once you are free from Fontaine's control, then you can have your revenge and we can keep my little ones out of his filthy hands."

Jack nodded his head in agreement, knowing she couldn't see him. After a few more moments of catching his breath, Jack carefully stood up and limped out of the sewer into Olympus Heights.

End Chapter

AN: My OC in this story is Victor Chamberlain while other one is Patrick James. They will be helping Jack along the way.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

* * *

Jack's POV

We made it out the sewers into Olympus Heights. Tenenbaum tells me that if want we want revenge against Fontaine, I have to find answers in Suchong's Apartment in Mercury Suites. I now have to deal with Fontaine taunting me while Code Yellow is doing its work on me.

[Victor]

This is it, Suchong's Apartment

[Patrick]

Be Careful.

They entered the apartment and found nothing. The living room and the study are flooded. A diary was on his desk. He hit play and started to playback.

[ Suchong]

"_Fontaine's become some kind of boogeyman in Rapture,that myth gives him power. But peel back the flim-flam and the humbug,he's just another con man. And like all con men ,he worries he'll be ending on the wrong side of grift. That's why he commissioned Lot 192- the antidote to the mind control plasmid. Fontaine said to me not to tell anybody about the antidote,not even Tenenbaum. And Suchong is inclined to listen_."

[Tenenbaum on radio]

"_Lot 192? I knew there was something to that. Always secrets with Suchong, always secrets. He must have this Lot 192 in his labs near Apollo Square. But, I once in secret stole a dose and brought it to my flat on the second floor. I never knew what it was for, but I figured if that bastard was doing something in the shadows, on this I keep my eye."_

We cut to them leaving the apartment. Just then, they comes under machine gun fire. They jumps behind a wall. We see on the second floor two splicers. One with a machine gun and one with a box of wine explosives. He lights and throws one. It explodes near Jack. Jack shoots back. Hides, then fires again. He hits the one with the explosives in the eye. He drops them.

[Machine gun Splicer]  
Oh fuck!

It explodes. Jack looks, than gets up.

[Jack]  
[Screams]

He falls.

[Victor]

Jack!

[Frank Fontaine on radio]  
_It hurts me to see you like this, Jack. Hell, I was there when you were born. You ever have a dog in that little world I made for you, you had to put down? Breaks your heart_.

[Patrick]

Fontaine is startin' pissing us off on radio,Tenny!

He gets up. We cut to them at the door of Tenenbaum's apartment.

[Patrick]

I remember this place now.

They look at him.

[Jack]

You do.

[Patrick]

Yeah ...I Do

(Flashback)

_August 4th (2:00am)_

_Don't got a lot of time. I knew keeping this journal around would come in handy. Long story short, I was right and, while Fontaine's usually good at keepin his nose clean, I found a tape about his take on the meeting with Tenenbaum. Not much, but it's something. I'm scratching what I can down:_

_"I put up with that Kraut and all her crap and this is what I get? 'Oh, Fontaine, can't we put the snotty brats in a vegetative state while bonded with the damn slug? Oh, Fontaine, why just girls? Oh, Fontaine, Jack's conditioning goes the best when you're there, can't you play daddy for him more?' And I deal with all of her stupid little needs! But now the bitch thinks she can double cross **me**? She thinks she can run off and shut down our projects because of a freaking **conscience**? Cry me a freaking river. But I can fix this. I can"_

_Same Day (10:00am)_

_Didn't get to finish the damn tape (or make heads or tails of it—it's like he's speaking Japanese t' me). I heard something while I was listening to the diary, so I high-tailed outta there as quickly as possible. I swear I heard whatever it was say my name._

_It's a Sunday, so I'm going to talk to Tenenbaum today at Mercury Suites. Then I'm going back to Fontaine. He's screwing with us, and after last night, I'm pretty pissed and tired of it._

_I'm writing this down right now—cause I'm not so sure about **later** anymore. I know it's all paranoia or whatever it's called, but I just don't know if my next entry is a guarantee. Rapture's going to change, I can feel it._

_But no matter what, I'm heading to the Doc now. I'm just sure as hell glad I have my good friend, Flasky, with me. Should give a little hand with the nerves._

_Later (8:00pm)_

_Good news: I'm alive. Bad news: Just about everything else._

_Went to Tenenbaum's apartment. I had figured I knew how to read people. I **hadn't** figured if "people" included a chick that's survived months of Nazi prison camps as a kid. Compare an SS to a young security detective, and ya ain't exactly petrified of my questions._

_She was cold, icy, and calm as I spoke to her—nothing gave her away. But I promised myself I wasn't finished with her. She knows **something**, and I'm going to find out what._

_If I don't get fired first._

_I went to Fontaine's suite from Tenenbaum. I got a not so joyful surprise awaiting me._

_As I waited for a response from the **buzzer** to go up the **elevator** to his **penthouse**, I was surprised to see the lift coming down, occupied with my boss! And, oh, was he unhappy. His eyes widened when he saw me down below, then set in a dirty look. Soon as the doors popped open, he was on me._

_"You!" Sullivan lashed at me. "What the hell were you thinking, James?"_

_I raised my arms in surprise and defense. "What are you talking about?"_

_Instead of answering, Sullivan opened a file he had in his hand and practically threw a bunch of photos at me. All of me, breaking and searching Fontaine's office last night._

_Sullivan told me that Fontaine had shot the pics with some paparazzi parasite's help, and now it was all over Rapture and the media._

_"You know what this means?" Sullivan was all steam. "Now everyone not only knows we're investigating Fontaine, but now they think we're infringing on their rights!"_

_I didn't get it. We'd searched Fontaine's places before without a warrant. Why was this different?_

_"We don't get caught!" Sullivan's face brought to my mind a red balloon. "Either way, we don't support cops just jumping the gun like you did last night."_

_"I caught Fontiane and Tenenbaum duking it out while watching the docks yesterday, so I—"_

_"Oh, you've got to be kidding me. You didn't go barking up that Kraut's tree, did you?"_

_I didn't give him the answer I knew at this point he'd slap me for at this point. Instead, I told him, "You don't get it. There is seriously something going on with those two. Look what I found."_

_I showed him the transcript I'd recorded, but Sullivan just shook his head. "You didn't finish this. It could mean anything. Look, Patrick, I know your story from the surface. If you don't want that happening again, you should ease up on Fontaine. The guy could easily have you scrubbing floors at McDonagh's, and with stunts like this, ya ain't gonna get any help from Ryan. Just **report** before you take any more crazy leaps, understand?"_

_I nodded stupidly._

_"Good. Now, we've got to fix this mess. Fontaine's upstairs with some reporters, answering questions about last night. You're going to make a public apology, right there and then. Then you're going to go home and take a vacation til this thing cools down."_

_I tried to plead my case, but Sullivan stopped me. "Kid, don't test me. Leave the smuggling ring me, and no more renegade cop antics."_

_I had to bite my tongue to stop myself from mouthing off, but I nodded again, with slightly more force than before._

_"Alright, now buck up that smile. We gotta make this look good."_

_Sullivan brought me up to Fontaine and I apologized like an ashamed five year old who'd just spilled grape juice on the carpet. I could feel the distaste against me from everyone in the room. Fontaine just smiled and nodded as I muttered my pathetic little apology, full of mock sympathy and, I think, a little pride at his small victory and my huge defeat._

_"Hey, pal," Fontaine held his hand out to me, "you were just trying to do your job. We're alike, you and I. You keep Rapture safe and I keep em fed."_

_Typical he'd bring up his charity. Saint Fontaine, graciously letting out his hand to the dirty thief out to get you. How touching, huh? So, like a good puppet being manipulated, I took his hand and shook it._

_The reporters in the room scuffled like a storm to get their cameras to capture this wonderful moment. In the commotion, I saw Fontaine's face change from the benevolent forgiver to the bitter con man I knew he was. He smiled... **evilly** and whispered so only I could hear him say, "Tag, kid. You're it_."

(flashback end)

[Victor]

After that ,I was sent off the investigation for a week.

They enters. The kitchen is torn. The rug is dirty and ripped. They continues in. He enters her study and stops with a shocked face. They see it is a mess. Books off the shelves, desk broken in half, and the word "Whore!" written on the wall.

[Victor]

Looks like Fontaine came and gone,Tenny

[Tenenbaum on radio]  
_Look at my home! Torn apart by Fontaine and his pigs!_

[Voice sadder] _No doubt, he had the samples taking back to his old home above! Entrance to it is in lobby but the damn thing is locked. [Sad Sigh] You will not believe me, but there was a time when this place, this city, was all so beautiful._

We cut to them leaving the apartment.

[Frank Fontaine on radio]  
_"What do you three take me for, some kind of mental incompetent? We tossed Mother Goose's roost the moment she decided to grow a conscience. You won't find nothing here, kid, 'cept maybe her memories. And trust me on this: you don't want 'em.."_

[Jack]

We found an audio diary next to a body of a photographer on the floor below me, overlooking the elevator.

[Tenenbaum on radio]

What does it contain?

[Jack]

Another way to unlock the elevator.

[Paparazzi]

"_Looks like things have gone busto between Fontaine and his little German beanpole. Why a guy like Fontaine would waste his time with that spooky Kraut when he could be getting the gravy from any dish he chooses is beyond the understanding of this paparazzi. Even reset the door code to 5744, maybe to be double-sure that beanpole don't sprout up in his yard again..._"

_Jack goes to the elevator and punch in the code 5744._

The door opens. They goes in. It closes.

[Tenenbaum on radio]  
They say to save a life is to save the world entirely. I made a home for the little ones. But it is you, who has showed them more love.

Jack finds another Audio diary from Fontaine.

[Frank Fontaine]

"_These sad saps. They come to Rapture, thinking they're gonna be captains of industry. But they all forget that somebody's gotta scrub the toilets. What an angle they gave me- I hand these mugs a cot and a bowl of soup, and they give me their lives. Who needs an army when I got "Fontaine's Home for the Poor_?"

_During the talking, Jack goes up some small stairs to Fontaine's room. He enters. We see a large king size bed. To the right a desk, a book shelve, and a table with beakers on it. Jack heads toward it._

[Jack]  
[Screams]

He falls.

[Jack]  
[Gasping]

He crawls to the table. He pulls himself onto the table. He grabs the beaker with the words, Lot 192. He drinks it, and then collapses.

[Tenenbaum on radio]  
_You OK_?

Jack leans up.

[Jack]  
[Groan]

He puts his hand on the desk. His hand turns lava. The desk catches fire.

[Jack]  
Whoa!

He runs off. We cut to him on the stairs. He looks at his hands.

[Turret firing]

[Explosion]

A male splicer runs out. He sees Jack, and then charges at him. Jack snaps his fingers. The splicer freezes frozen.

[Jack]  
What the hell?

[Tenenbaum]  
I knew there would be side effects! The effects have affected your plasmid line. You will need a stronger dosage. Head to Suchong's Clinc in Artemis Suites. There you will find Suchong's lab. And the full remedy.

[Tenenbaum]

It is too dangerous to re-engineer your Plasmids in the state Fontaine has put you in. You'll just have to make do with what you have.

We set off to the clinic in Apollo square.

Jack heads toward it. He enters. He walks in and continues. We see trash on the ground, dead bodies in blankets, and dirty mattresses in corners.

[Jack]  
This place is a crap-dump!

[Victor]

You've said it

He founds a diary near the fallen Circus of Values vending machine.

(Diane McClintock)

_I was so angry when I came down here, but... my god... I had no idea... there's armed men all over the place... I saw a woman climb over the fence trying to escape... one of Ryan's guards pointed at her, and she lit on fire... just like that. What's happening here?_

[Tenenbaum]

Yes. During war, Atlas used the people as soldiers. He spliced them up, and turned them into inhuman monsters. To this day I wonder what would have happened if I never found that slug.

We continued on til we reach the center of Apollo Square. We made horrified/disappointed/shocked looks at the place. Trash's everywhere,dead bodies on every corner, and the smell is like hell had ravaged this city in one night. Those makeshift gallows are still there.

We found yet another diary.

(Diane McClintock)

_"I bribed one of the gorillas at the gate to let me in. It's awful in here... to my right, I can see a dead woman lying in the street... everybody's just walking by her, like she isn't there. But I noticed something, spray-painted everywhere... 'Atlas lives.' I don't know what it means, but something tells me it's important to these people..."_

_[Victor]_

Miss McClintock may be at the Home for the Poor alive somewhere.

[Patrick]

You really think she's alive?

[Victor]

Of course. maybe.

[Jack]

Let's head over there after we deal with this thing.

[Patrick & Victor]

Okay!

* * *

Read and review,would you kindly

* * *

Author's note: Diane will be in next chapter when this story get reviews.


	5. Chapter 5

Andrew Ryan's P.O.V

* * *

As they walking their way though Apollo's Square to Artemis Suites, I can't help but watch Jack turn another little sister back into a healthy, young girl. He kept saving more of them than harvesting them for their ADAM.

Eventually, they made it to Suchong's Lab where they found the final half of Lot 192, An Audio diary, and the body of Dr. Yi Suchong drilled on his desk.

[Victor]

What the hell happen here?

[Patrick]

Maybe _this_ could explain the "screwjob" on him.

[Dr. Suchong-Protection Bond]

Suchong: Clinical Trial Protector System Plasmid Lot 255 Dr. Suchong/client Ryan Industries. Very frustrating day. I can't seem to get the damn Big Daddies to imprint on the little brats. The protection bond_ is just not forming..._

Little Sister: _Papa Suchong!_

Suchong: _Get, get away... maybe if I modify the genetic sequence to..._

Little Sister: _Papa Suchong!_ Suchong: _Shush, shoo... sequence to allow for..._

Little Sister: _Papa Suchong! Papa Suchong! Papa Suchong!_

_S_uchong: Get away you filthy little shit! *smacks Little Sister* *Little Sister starts to cry* ...What? *Big Daddy roar* What are you doing? Get back... get back! Arrrrrrrrrrrrggggggggggggggg gggghhhhhhhhhhh!

[Patrick]

(whistled) Damn, I guess it worked...on him. Oh well, I hope that child-hating chink rots in hell. Nobody gonna miss him.

They agreed.

Jack takes the vial and drinks it down to the last drop.

[Victor]

How you feel, Jack?

[Jack]

Alive and free.

[Patrick]

Whoa, Something up your eyes. They've change color.

[Jack]

What!

He went to a mirror to see his reflection. As soon as he saw it, he gave a surprised gasp. His brown eyes have changed to a bright sapphire blue.

[Jack-sadly]

I.. now have his eyes.

[Victor]

Still thinking about him are you?

[Jack]

What did he thought of me when we saw each other? A once in a lifetime. I guess he never had a chance to be a father to me.

[Tenenbaum on radio]

Are you there? Had he taken the lot?

[Victor]

Yes, he had taken the lot and he is free of it.

[Tenenbaum on radio]

Now you are having freedom, Jack. Suchong's drugs should have no hold on you. Take the bathysphere to Point Prometheus. It is time for this matter to be settled.

They immediately headed to the metro until they reach the entrance of Fontaine's Home For The Poor. Still believing that Diane is still alive, they began to searched for Diane until they found her dead with knife wounds in her chest. They found her audio diary.

[Diane McClintlock-Today's Raid]

We went on a raid outside the wire today. We snagged 31 rounds of buckshot slugs, 4 frag grenades, a shotgun, and 34 ADAM. We lost McGee, Epstein and Vallette. We got one of those goddamn Big Daddies in the bargain, though. It was something awful what they had to do to that little girl to get the ADAM, but we didn't start this thing. Ryan did. I can't wait to tell Atlas. He'll be so pleased...

But Jack's anger toward Fontaine hits a new level when listens to an audio diary

[Frank Fontaine-The Longest Con]

Never play a man for the short con when you can play 'em for the long one. Atlas is the longest con of all. Andrew Ryan wanted Frank Fontaine dead, I just gave him what he wanted. As Atlas, I got a new face, a clean record, and a fresh start. Now it's time to take back Rapture and -

Diane McClintock: ... Ryan did. I can't wait to tell Atlas. He'll be so pleased...

Frank Fontaine (Using Atlas' voice): Uhh, Miss McClintock... what are you doing here? Let me just... ( slowly stammers back to normal voice)turn this off...

[Patrick]

Damn...Poor woman. Killed by the man she trusted.

Jack reached out closing her eyes,crossing her arms,and placing a coin in her mouth, she could go to the afterlife and rest in peace.

[Jack]

"Requiescant in pace, Diane."

They left the Fontaine's Home for the Poor with determined looks on their faces as they enter the Rapture Metro to Point Prometheus to rid Rapture of the serpent that tempted,poisoned and stolen its people of their lives.

The radio came with Fontaine's furious voice.

[Frank Fontaine]

YOU'VE BROKE THE SPELL! by laying all your chips down on Mother Goose.

—it's not like you never been double-crossed before, you know what I'm saying?

Take yourselves to Point Prometheus. We'll discuss this like men. You, me, Patrick, Victor, a submarine topside, and more ADAM than you three could ever possibly imagine.

* * *

AN: "Requiescant in pace", Diane means "Rest in peace,Diane" in Latin

* * *

AN2: In Greek Mythology:If you die in the mortal world, Hermes will take you to the land of Hades to the ferryman Charon . If you are one those who could not pay the fee of one coin, or those whose bodies were left unburied, you had to wander the shores for one hundred if someone place a coin in their`mouth or buried them, they can go aboard Charon's vessel to the gates of the underworld and from there to the Judges of the Underworld where they'll be sent to their resting place.

For Jack: After listening to her audio diaries throughout Rapture, He pitied Diane. She been cheated by Ryan (His Father) for Jasmine Jolene (His Mother) and killed by Frank Fontaine (as Atlas). So he wanted to send her to Elysium along with his biological parents. If you don't know the Greek afterlife, Read AN3.

* * *

AN3:

The Greek god Hades is known in Greek mythology as the king of the underworld, a place where souls live after death. The Greek god Hermes, the messenger of the gods, would take the dead soul of a person to the underworld (sometimes called Hades or the House of Hades). Hermes would leave the soul on the banks of the River Styx, the river between life and death.[14]

Charon, also known as the ferry-man, would take the soul across the river to Hades, if the soul had gold: Upon burial, the family of the dead soul would put coins under the deceased's tongue. Once crossed, the soul would be judged by Aeacus, Rhadamanthus and King Minos. The soul would be sent to Elysium, Tartarus, Asphodel Fields, or the Fields of Punishment. The Elysian Fields were for the ones that lived pure lives. It consisted of green fields, valleys and mountains, everyone there was peaceful and contented, and the Sun always shone there. Tartarus was for the people that blasphemed against the gods, or were simply rebellious and consciously evil.[15]

The Asphodel Fields were for a varied selection of human souls: Those whose sins equalled their goodness, were indecisive in their lives, or were not judged. The Fields of Punishment were for people that had sinned often, but not so much as to be deserving of Tartarus. In Tartarus, the soul would be punished by being burned in lava, or stretched on racks. Some heroes of Greek legend are allowed to visit the underworld. The Romans had a similar belief system about the afterlife, with Hades becoming known as Pluto. In the ancient Greek myth about the Labours of Hercules, the hero Hercules had to travel to the underworld to capture Cerberus, the three-headed guard dog, as one of his tasks.

In _Dream of Scipio_, Cicero describes what seems to be an out of body experience, of the soul traveling high above the Earth, looking down at the small planet, from far away.[16]

In Book VI of Virgil's _Aeneid_, the hero, Aeneas, travels to the underworld to see his father. By the River Styx, he sees the souls of those not given a proper burial, forced to wait by the river until someone buries them. While down there, along with the dead, he is shown the place where the wrongly convicted reside, the fields of sorrow where those who committed suicide and now regret it reside, including Aeneas' former lover, the warriors and shades, Tartarus (where the titans and powerful non-mortal enemies of the Olympians reside) where he can hear the groans of the imprisoned, the palace of Pluto, and the fields of Elysium where the descendants of the divine and bravest heroes reside. He sees the river of forgetfulness, Lethe, which the dead must drink to forget their life and begin anew. Lastly, his father shows him all of the future heroes of Rome who will live if Aeneas fulfills his destiny in founding the city.


	6. Chapter 6

Jack's P.O.V

As we rode the bathysphere to the Point of Prometheus, where Fontaine awaits us, I started have these strange dreams. Dreams of me and my sister of six years asleep under a tree peacefully with a very large dark brown wolf watching and protecting them like it's his own children.

The next dream was us walking down a path to a house. But as I walked, I hear more voices each saying their thoughts to us.

They were surprised but soothing. Finally we made the front door. The wolf that stay with us looked up to like "Are you sure of this?". I replied positively and opened the door. A blight, white light shined onto us from the door. It became blighter and blighter until it was all white.

"My children has returned" a strong, masculine voice said.

"You've become so strong. We're so proud of you two" a soft, motherly voice.

* * *

I woke up from that, breathing almost heavily. I realized we're close to our goal: Killing Fontaine. The fire was burning so strong in not just me but my two people been with me on the journey throughout Rapture: Victor and Patrick. They both have own reasons to kill Fontaine.

For Patrick, he saw Sullivan killed him with own two eyes at F Futuristics on that day. He left the force two day after. He met Tennenbaum at Fort Frolic Shooting Range when he was sharping his marksman skills to a near-master level. He going to tell her take a hike for what she'd done in Rapture but asked for one minute of his time to which he'd allowed. She gave him a package not open it until he get home. Once he did, he opened it and found a gun, plasmid, an audio diary that says "Tennenbaum's Offer".

[Brigid Tennenbaum]

"Herr James, I have an offer that could help you in this city. I heard you resigned from the RSF (Rapture Security Force) a few days ago, so I'll get to the point, would you help me on my quest to save not just the little sisters I've made, but to find a way out of Rapture. Inside the package is a Mauser M712 Schnellfeuer pistol, a Plasmid I've created called the "L.S. Savior" that will kill the slug while healing and restoring them back to heath. If you accept this, leave a note in my mailbox at my old apartment. If you decline, do nothing but keep the gun. I will check your decision, a week from today. The choice is yours and yours alone."

That was a year ago from now.

He responded by sending the note as she said. And now here he is.

* * *

Victor, however was a different story, for he was a CIA agent, a good one to the point even the CIA fear & honor him. Ryan brought him to Rapture as an R&D Researcher for US D.O.D (Departure Of Defense) in took his offer because half of him believed Ryan's words & dreams and half of him wanted to see it he's "Acta Non Verba ". He became Ryan's most trusted friend and his eyes and ears on the surface. He was a triple agent during the civil war on Ryan's side. No one but Ryan knew this. He continued working for him until Sept,1,1960 when Ryan called him for something important in his office.

Ryan tells him that a plane crashed near the lighthouse entrance to Rapture minutes ago. All but two survivors had perished. The two that survived the crash, had already slain Dr. Steinman, is on its way to a bathysphere in the smuggler's hideout in Neptune's Bounty.

He raced to the bathysphere just before they did. He got to an elevated position overlooking the sub.

[Victor on Radio, speaking]

Ryan, are you there? I'm in place overlooking the sub.

[Andrew Ryan]

Roger, He's heading to the control booth and he's not alone.

He pulled his M1903A4 Springfield Bolt Action rifle with Type C stock and M84 sight.

He looked the sights and sees him. He sees a young man in his 20's.

Brown hair, eyes, a white wool sweater, blue jeans.

He's armed with a Webley Mk VI Revolver with a Damage increase and a Shotgun with both rate of fire and damage increase.

Also someone else with him. A young woman in her 20's. Medium brown hair, eyes, White button-up shirt, black skirt and brown boots. She armed with a Browning Hi-Power chambered in 9×19mm and a Beretta M12 Sub Machine Gun with 40rd box mag.

[Victor]

They're twins. Fraternal but same.

Suddenly, Ryan comes to the radio speaking to them.

[Andrew Ryan]

You've had your fun, but enough is enough. If you press that button, you two will learn what it means to truly be my enemy.

They pulled the switch and the lights blew out. The gate near the bathysphere open up and out came Atlas.

[Atlas]

You blow a fuse up there? Can't see a damned thing in that booth. Give me a tick and I'll get you out of there. Moira! Can you hear me in there, darling?

As Atlas operates the controls, Ryan appears on the radio.

[Andrew Ryan]

So dark in here. If only your friend could look up and see you two. Maybe you could warn him. If only you could do something... anything... except just stand here and watch him die.

Then, Ryan's splicers ambushed Atlas, forcing him to retreat.

[Atlas]

They're everywhere! I can't hold 'em, got to fall back. Get me family out and we'll regroup as soon as we can!

The twins head off to the bathysphere as told. They fought the splicers using their guns and plasmids to get to the sub.

Ryan contacts Victor.

[Andrew Ryan]

They're heading for the sub?

[Victor]

Yes

[Andrew Ryan]

Is the bomb in the sub, Armed and ready?

Victor pulls out a detonator.

[Victor]

Rigged to blow.

[Andrew Ryan]

Do it!

[Victor]

Let's the real games begin.

Two female spider splicer's jump down in front of the sub. Jack and Anna, still going. Aim their guns.

He clicks the button.

Just then, the sub explodes killing the splicers.

BOOOOOOOOOOOM

[Atlas]

The sub! Nooooooooooooo!

[Andrew Ryan on radio]  
You ooze in like assassins, and then you try to sneak out like thieves! You no CIA stooges who are you two!? Why have you come here!?

During the next sentences, They goes to where the sub once was. A burned teddy bear rises up and stays afloat. Jack frowns. A tear goes down his eye.

[Andrew Ryan on radio]  
There's two ways to deal with a mystery like you, uncover it, or destroy it.

Jack turns and walks away. He picks up his shotgun. They turned to where Atlas is.

[Jack]  
Atlas?

Atlas is gone. Jack looks around.

[Atlas on radio]  
Get out! Get out! And head to Arcadia! Oh god!

They head through a tunnel into Arcadia.

[Andrew Ryan]

Report.

[Victor]

Sub Destroyed. Atlas's Sad & Pissed. Twins heading to Acadia.

[Andrew Ryan]

Good. Return to Hephaestus.

* * *

The OC in this chapter is Anastasia "Anna" Wynand, Jack's Twin sister.

She'll be in the story later.


	7. Chapter 7

Author's Note: While I was writing this chapter, I was thinking how my OC's look like in the story. So here you go.

*Victor Chamberlain = John White (From "Infamous 2")

*Patrick James = Jack McClane (From "A Good Day to Die Hard")

*Anna Ryan = Lady (From "Devil May Cry 3")

Also I was thinking adding a new OC in this story.

*Cameron "Dai Lo Shen" WaiLin = Wei Shen (From "Sleeping Dogs")

* * *

Jack P.O.V

As the bathysphere rises to the entrance of Point Prometheus, We ready ourselves for anything once the door opens.

Once it does, we were greeted by the man that awaits us: Fontaine.

[Frank Fontaine]

Alright, Alright, you three looking to slug it out with me, Go ahead but I got all the ADAM of this city, kids. And now, I'm thinking of taking them out for a spin.

Tenenbaum: What is this you men wait for? Go and get this idiot!

They continues chasing Fontaine, but the latter manages to get away. Fontaine locks the door behind him, barring their path for the time being.

Fontaine: "Last chance, kid. You pack it in now, and I'll leave this dump to you and Frau Kraut. You keep on coming, and Rapture's a fish tank."

Jack: "Damn! He shot the door switch. We can't get it open!."

Tenenbaum: Scheiβe! I need a moment for thinking. Ah! Ach, of course! This will be no problem. Find a Big Daddy and search his body. I would suggest you to be finding a dead one.

They sees a Big Daddy's corpse nearby.

Patrick: We found one! But how this going to open the door.

Tenenbaum: You see the suit control system? Sehr gut, get it. That is step one of turning you into one of those disgusting Big Daddies. The only way to get through that door Fontaine went through is to have a Little One open it for you. And they'll only trust you if you look like,

sound like, and even smell like one of those big, stinking brutes.

Fontaine: You think turning yourselves into one of those tin men is a two-way street? The Kraut's holding auditions for the Frankenstein parade and you're first in line!

They heads toward Little Wonders, the laboratory where the Little Sisters were created. Young girls were caged in holding cells and were shocked with electric prods until they lost all traces of their humanity and their free will.

Tenenbaum: We bred Little Ones to imprint to certain smells, the pheromones. But this is not like putting on aftershave. You'll need three industrial applications of this stuff, and then the Little Ones will be drawn to you like a bee to honey. You will have to gather three

pheromones here, so that you smell disgusting, just like a Big Daddy.

Fontaine: Look around you, kid. You think two-bit heroics count for a fig in this pit? You're staring down the puke stain of Ryan's busted dream. You think there's something worth saving down here? Then you deserve to gargle with the rest of these scrubs. You know, you

Should be thanking me! I brought you here! I showed you who you are! Nobody never told you nothing but lies 'til I come along.

As we head to Little Wonders, They heard a fight going on and they'll rush see what there. When they made it, they see Anna and an Asian looking guy surrounded by Spider and Thuggish Splicers.

One splicer rushed at the Asian but he dodge it and gave her a spinning kick to her, sending her crashing on a crate.

Two thuggish Splicers lunges at Anna, but she leapfrog over the first one, giving the second one a front dropkick before back flipping in front the latter and sending the guy flying to the ground.

Another splicer throws a punch at the Asian but he caught it, twist his wrist, broke his leg and his arm before sending a punch to his face.

Four splicers down, two more left.

The last two charged at her but she jumped and gave them a spin kick to the head.

Anna:"Done and dusted,"

Patrick: That was amazing.

Anna: Jack! There you are! I was looking for you.

The three jumped over the railing to meet them.

Jack: Who's this guy?

Asian: Name's Cameron "Dai Lo Shen" WaiLin. But you can call me Shen. Your names?

Anna: This is Jack, and those two are Patrick and Victor.

They greeted each other.

Shen: So what are you doing here?

Victor: Fontaine's came by here and we need get Jack to look, smell, And talk like a big daddy to open the door get him.

Anna: What!?

Patrick: I'm sorry but there is other way.

Victor: Alight, let get back to work. I know this place deep down and seen how it's works.

smell: 3 full sprays from a Little sister pheromones, each. Little sisters loves 'em, We don't.

voice: The voice-box modification device is in Fail-safe Armored Escorts along with the suit, helmet, and boots. If we do right, Fontaine got's no place to hide. We're good?

Anna: Alright, let do it.

Andrew Ryan & Jasmine Jolene

We have seen to Jack make himself into a Big Daddy. A living-dead metal sea golem. A disgusting hulking mass of fused flesh and metal. With a smell that stink like cress-pit.

Why do those little girls like that smell is inconceivable to us.

He never complains though; We have to admire his fortitude. Sometimes however...sometimes we wonder if this long-term effect of having brain manipulated by mind-control plasmids since birth…Will never he able to be make decisions by himself?

I undo most conditioning and he has taken both Lot 192 antidotes -damn Suchong and Fontaine for making double-dose necessary-…And DNA analysis on sample from brain tissue ___does _say no…but I know that the brain is very complex machine –it has so many inner workings that even most advanced of scientists cannot begin to fathom...

And if behavioral triggers have been left in Jack's mind, if such compulsions ___still_ exist...we can only pray that the damage is ******truly **healed. Pray that his spirit ___is_ whole. Pray that he will not become yet another monster haunting this forsaken place.

And pray that they are not simply speeding up the transformation.

Jack POV

Victor: So...How do you feel, Jack?

Jack: MMMMMMMMMMRRRRRrrr

Victor: Good, You're one BIG daddy. So how's everybody with their suits?

Patrick is wearing sleeker version of the Lancer Big Daddy but equipped with sword and shield.

Patrick: A bit heavy but powerful.

Victor: How about you, Shen?

Shen is wearing a Big brother suit with a Black robe equipped with a War scythe

Shen: Nice

Anna is wearing a Big Mother suit equipped with Bow & Steel Arrows and Shield.

Anna: Amazing

Victor is wearing a clean version of an Alpha Series equipped with a katana

As for Jack, He is wearing a Rosie Big Daddy equipped with an AX Cannon

Patrick: You guys ready?

They nodded.

Victor: OK, Jack, Bang the vent three times so the little sister can open the door.

Jack bangs the vent with his fist three times.

A cured little sister comes out the vent.

Little sister: Come on Mr.B's. Angels awaits us.

She goes into the opening and unlocks the door from the inside.

They do to follow her into the Proving Grounds.

* * *

Author's note

The group's protector suits are in links. Google search the links below.

Patrick: art/Subject-Zeta-208826992

Shen: art/ art/Big-Brother-BIOSHOCK-196584515

Anna: art/Big-Momma-sketch2-177337554

Victor & Jack: As they are.


	8. Chapter 8

Andrew Ryan's POV

* * *

"Bastard"

"Fontaine keeps taunting my children. Trying to break their spirits with words?. They are near their goal and that bastard hides his fear with such vicious bluster,"

"He control the radio waves, so they are unable to block it out. Jack and Anna's leash is held by no hand but their own now and Fontaine knows that his end fast approaches. The things he say...Jack, Anna, I am sorry for the things you both had to endure that made you two what you are…but at same time, We cannot help be proud."

"This life that you did not ask for, these powers you had no choice in, the innocence that was never yours...none of this has crippled your spirit, or your heart.

"___A slave obeys_," I once told you, "___a man chooses_,"

"Jack, Anna, I want you two to know -whatever may happen- you...you two are a good people. Stay safe, My children."

* * *

Jack's POV

* * *

The Protector Proving Grounds.

Formerly the Rapture Museum, This place is ridden with corpses, splicers and traps to test out the Big Daddies before sending them out.

Patrick: Be careful, guys

Little Sister: Hey, Mr. Bs, follow me!

Tenenbaum: The Little One will lead you to Fontaine, but you must protect them. Und bitte, it would mean very much to me if you will be gentle with the girls – mein kleines mädchen.

Little Sister: Come on, Mr. B's, I see an angel flying in the sky.

Fontaine: That's it, you kids. It's been a long road. You two don't even remember most of it. Put you and sis on a sub when you were just sprouts.

Jack & Anna stops and lowers their heads. They sucks it up and continues. We see across the large room to a door. Suddenly gunfire and the rumbling roars of a Big Daddy can be heard from the lower floor. A Baby Jane is seen dueling it out with a Rosie. The Big Daddy shoots the Splicer, but, in its death throes, she fires her machine gun at the ceiling. This causes one of the two whale skeletons suspended above the museum to come loose from its cables and crush the Big Daddy as it falls. They begins heading to it. But the Little Sister heads another way. Jack stops and heads to her. She has entered a room with a dead body in it. She begins sticking her needle in it.

The Little Sister finds a corpse and begins stabbing the body with a hypodermic needle, sucking the Adam from the corpse's stomach.

Tenenbaum: Ach, look at them. Even though they are physically free of the need to gather, Suchong's mental conditioning still holds them to their terrible task. For sins such as this we can never atone. Watch out! For certain their harvesting will draw the attention of the splicers!

Suddenly, splicers appear nearby and begin attacking the Little Sister as she performs her grisly task.

Little Sister: Help, Mr. Bubbles!

Tenenbaum: You must protect the Little Ones! They are no longer infused with Adam. They are as vulnerable as any child!

They protects the Little Sister as she salvages Adam from the remains. Fontaine then radios him. He sounds exhilarated – almost jubilant.

Fontaine: Don't know what I was thinking! Never spliced up once the whole time I was down here in this aquarium. Figured it was bad to mix business with pleasure, but _whew! Forget all the nose candy and floor polish I been wasting time with! This stuff is the mother's milk._

Victor: He's getting ready for us.

Anna: oh You think!

They continued to protect the little sister two more times until they reach a hallway.

Just then, a Bouncer Big Daddy, burst through the walls.

[Big Daddy]  
[Roar]

[Little Sister]  
Mr. Bubbles?

The Big Daddy grabs Victor and throws him to the ground. It strikes with its drill. But Victor moves, dodging the drill. He gets up. The Big Daddy tries to get its drill out, but it's stuck. Shen and Patrick strikes it in the back with their weapons, causing it to fall down. But it punches them back to a wall. It gets up. Anna quickly shoots electric arrows in the eye, blinding it. It backs away in pain. Victor gives him a slash from his saber. Jack give the bouncer a charged fist of fire, sending him over the railing to his death.

Tennenbaum: That was amazing. I never seen you people do that before.

Victor: Do what?

Tennenbaum: Integrating your power into your weapons or make-shift ones.

Victor: Oh

Tennenbaum: I am happy to see the little ones in your care, and not in the hands of those disgusting brutes. Alone in the dark. Continue onward.

The Little Sister holds his hand. Jack makes a confused look. They head to forward. Jack makes a small smile. They come to a locked door. She goes through the little door. The main door opens. The Five and the Little Sister come to an elevator.

[Fontaine on Radio]

_Hah! That might be enough for the working scrubs and the pencil pushers, but I need more, more. I want to splice 'till there ain't nothing left to splice with!_

Shen: How we going to defeat him?

Little sister: Here, Mr.B's, Stick this into the bad man.

Tennenbaum: I am detecting huge amounts of Adam up there. Be ready. There, you must use the needle of the Little Sisters to drain Fontaine of his ADAM. It is the only way to defeat him. There will be no going back from here. Make sure you are ready to face him before moving on. There are some ammo and Adam for each for each of you.

They drink the Adam lying for them. Then Jack attaches the needle to his belt. The Five upgrades & reloads their weapons and Plasmids before goes in the elevator for the final battle.


	9. Chapter 9

UPdate: Fontaine's boss form is **Chaos from **_Dissidia Final Fantasy_ and _Dissidia 012 Final Fantasy_

Also: here the weapons the FIVE are using:

*Victor: Broad katana

link: art /Broad- Katana- 94350671

*Patrick:**Enigma Sword & Rapture Shield**

**link to sword: browse. deviantart art /Enigma-s-Sword- 127843126**

***Shen:**Battle Scythe

art /Battle -Scythe- 187101268

*Anna:Steampunk Composite Bow

link: xerposa 4361/ steampunk- composite - bow

*Jack:Final Fantasy -Buster Sword

link: kenshiro-fdp. deviantart art /Final-Fantasy- Buster- Sword -104647645

* * *

This was it.

This was what they had waited for. This was what they had been prepared to do ever since they were fated. They readied themselves for the last and greatest fight that they would ever see. Failure was an option they can't take. It was Fontaine's turn to die, and They was the executioners. This was their sole purpose in life.

This was destiny at work.

As the elevator rise slowly to the top, everyone begins to wonder why doing they are doing this.

For Patrick, It's about sending justice to Fontaine for corrupting Rapture.

For Shen, sending karma

For Victor, sending punishment

For Jack and Anna, It's about avenging their father.

But it's all the same: They all want to slay Fontaine.

[Frank Fontaine on radio]  
I remember when me and the kraut put you two in that sub. You both were no more then two. You were my aces in the holes, but you two were the closest thing I had to a son and daughter. Which is why this hurts. Betrayal, kid. Life ain't strictly business.

The door opens. They makes shocked faces. We see a huge lab room. We see a giant machine attach to the ceiling full of Adam, with tubes going from the machine to a platform. The platform lifts revealing Fontaine. Now a giant winged, horned, monstrous creature.

[Frank Fontaine Monster]  
Hiya boyo! How do ya like my new look!?

[Tenenbaum on radio]  
Go now! Hit him with the needle!

Jack heads toward Fontaine. He stabs him with needle.

[Frank Fontaine Monster]  
[Screams]

He punches Jack away. But Jack lands on his feet. Fontaine jumps out.

[Frank Fontaine Monster]  
Come and get it!

He sends balls of fire to toward Jack. Jack doges, then shoots electricity in Fontaine's stomach. Jack slides over, and stabs him in the leg.

[Frank Fontaine Monster]  
[Screams]

He grabs Jack and throws him into a computer.

[Jack]  
[Grunts]

Fontaine almost landed a punch to Jack, but Patrick blocks with his shield and slashed his wrist with his sword. He grabbed the syringe and plunged it into Fontaine's chest.

He grabbed Patrick by the neck and threw him to the machines.

Fontaine: You think got shot of this! I'm barely getting started!

Fontaine teleported back to the machine to recharge but Shen grabbed the needle and slammed it into Fontaine the moment he was on the ADAM machine.

Fontaine smacked him back near the elevator but he recovers.

Fontaine: You think I'm alone in this world? I got enough mugs to watch my back while I recharge!

He sends an electric bolt to a machine, then suddenly 10 security bots comes out of the ceiling to attack Shen.

Before they fire on him, Anna jumped in front of Shen and fire ice arrows at them, hitting 6 before finishing the last 4 with a Level.3 Electro-bolt, taking control of them.

Anna: FIRE!

The bots responded firing everything they got at Fontaine. He roared in pain.

Anna uses her telekinesis to grab the syringe and plunges it onto Fontaine's back.

He grabbed and slammed her to the ground. Just as he was about to drive his steel harden fist right thru her heart, Victor comes in and saves her by slashing his back and blasting him with Sonic Boom to stun him.

Then he rushed toward him giving him a flurry of punches and kicks to stun him even further, long enough for Jack to deliver the final blow to him.

Using the last of its power, Fontaine sends a powerful shockwave throughout the room, sending all of them on the ground. Victor, Patrick and Shen were unconscious.

Fontaine: I had you two built! I sent both of you topside! I called you two back, showed you kids what you was, what you all was capable of! Even that life you thought you had, that was something I dreamed up and had tattooed inside your heads. Now, if you don't call that family, I don't know what is. And now

Slow thoughts raced as they watched the girls crawl out of their holes in the wall, with their shiny, blood stained needles in tow. As Fontaine's meaty paw reached out to snuff them out, one of them had jumped on the back of the abomination of a man and stabbed him in his neck.

Fontaine bellowed in pain and twisted violently. His plasmids and gene tonics struggled to heal him, but the needles steadily sucked them out. "Come on, Come on!" the girl cried. Fontaine groaned as he began to collapse. The little girl jumped off and instructed her gathering to suck the life and Adam out from him.

"Kill him!"

Another jumped on his back, stabbing him with all her might. She was flung off as Fontaine fell on his back. The girls surged like things possessed and began to drain him all of his ADAM. The venous, over-sized form of Fontaine lay on the floor like a grotesque statue as his voice grew silent and the children kept stabbing.

They heard the sounds of flesh ripping and children crying for blood as darkness stole their vision. It was a long time before the darkness lifted.


End file.
